The present invention relates generally to carrying cases for consumer electronics and, more particularly, to carrying cases for personal digital assistant devices and ancillary devices adapted to be used in conjunction with personal digital assistant devices.
The use of personal digital assistant devices (sometimes referred to as personal data assistant devices or PDAs) such as the Palm Pilot(copyright), is becoming quite prevalent. Carrying cases for these personal digital assistant devices are generally designed to receive the device itself plus, perhaps, the note pad and one or two writing implements. With the growing popularity of personal digital assistant devices, ancillary devices designed to physically interface with personal digital assistant devices have been developed. For example, a digital camera accessory (Kodak Palm Pix(copyright) camera) is available which is adapted to interconnect with a Palm Pilot(copyright) such that a user operating the controls of the Palm Pilot(copyright) can capture images using the camera accessory, and store the images in the memory of the Palm Pilot(copyright).
Generally, users will only want to connect ancillary devices to the personal digital assistant when the ancillary devices are to be used. For example, the PDA is only occasionally used with the camera accessory to capture images, and is more often used by itself, to retrieve phone numbers, make or check calendar entries, etc. Thus, a carrying case is needed which allows for independent storage of the personal digital assistant device and at least one ancillary device therein. In particular, when the ancillary device is an accessory digital camera, the carrying case needs to securely hold and protect the delicate camera components, such as the lens. Prior art cases for cameras are known which have independent storage for cameras and ancillary devices such as telephoto lenses and flashes. However, such prior art cases for cameras are not designed to allow use of the camera while it is in the carrying case.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a carrying case for a personal digital assistant device and an ancillary device, such as a digital camera accessory, that includes independent storage of each device therein while allowing use of the personal digital assistant device without removing it from the carrying case.
Briefly stated, the foregoing and numerous other features, objects and advantages of the present invention will become readily apparent upon a review of the detailed description, claims and drawings set forth herein. These features, objects and advantages are accomplished by providing a carrying case (either a soft case or a hard case) that includes a section or compartment for receiving a personal digital assistant device that allows for access to the controls and view of the display without removing the device from the carrying case when the case is opened. Additionally, the carrying case is provided with a second compartment independent of the section or compartment for receiving the personal digital assistant device. The second compartment is adapted to receive and securely contain the ancillary device such that when a user desires to use the ancillary device, the user removes the ancillary device from its compartment and also removes the personal digital assistant from its compartment and interconnects the two, to allow for operation of the ancillary device. However, when the user desires to use the personal digital assistant alone, it is only necessary to open the carrying case and operate the personal digital assistant without having to remove it from the carrying case. Means are therefore provided for retaining the personal digital assistant in the carrying case when the carrying case is opened.